


Welcome to My Life

by SailorLestrade



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Jaguars, Step-parents, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone starts asking around about you, Tom and Ben become a little protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to My Life

It was the dead of the night when the doorbell awoke you and Tom. Tom didn’t keep a butler on at night, because he didn’t want to risk them betraying him while he was most vulnerable. And with you in his life now, safe in his arms, he really didn’t want to risk it. But now, being annoyed by the doorbell that just wouldn’t stop, Tom grabbed the gun that he slept with under his pillow, and got up.

“Just ignore it.” You mumbled, half asleep.

“That’s when bad stuff happens darling.” He said. “Just stay up here. And if you hear anything out of the usual, hide.” You nodded and set up in bed. You were tired and just wanted to sleep, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to, worrying if someone was going to come in and kill you.” Tom carefully made his way downstairs.

At the grand front doors, he peered through the peephole to see who was ringing his doorbell at this ungodly hour. He growled at who he saw and almost shot him on principal alone. He threw the door open and stared him down.

“You don’t have a butler?” Ben asked, staring at Tom. “I thought someone like you would have a full staff 24/7.”

“How the hell did you find my home Ben?” Tom asked, ignoring Ben’s question.

“It’s not like it’s hard to spot.” Ben said. “Can I come in?”

“Here to arrest me?” Tom asked.

“Not everything is about you Thomas.” Ben said. “It’s about (y/n).” That got Tom’s attention. Against his better judgment, he opened his home to Ben. Ben looked around as he walked in. Tom led him to the den, turning on a lamp to illuminate the room in light.

“What about her?” Tom asked as he poured him and Ben a glass of whiskey.

“Someone is looking for her.” Ben said. “Intel said that they’ve heard her name being thrown around a few times by…well…Mark Gatiss.” Ben explained. Tom froze and looked at him.

“That can’t be.” Tom said. “Mark Gatiss hasn’t stepped foot in England in years. Ever since him and Rupert Graves got into that big fight and split the group down the middle.” Ben nodded. Everyone remembered the day it happened. Red Wednesday. The day that Rupert Graves and Mark Gatiss, the leaders of England’s most notorious mob, had a minor disagreement over Shakespeare. The day the group split and Mark fled England to avoid jail time. Tom and others were left confused as to what to do next. That’s how Tom got the power he had to die. By the blood of the innocent outside the play house.

“Well, your old boss seems to have some interest in your girlfriend.” He said. “You told me she’s American, right?”

“Yeah.” Tom said, taking a drink.

“Well, maybe she got involved in something over there. Saw something she shouldn’t have. That’s why she ran here. For safety.” Ben suggested. Tom set down in a big chair and motioned to the couch for Ben to sit down. Ben perched on the edge and watched Tom. “Maybe you could talk to him or something. He was your mentor after all.”

“And tell him what? I’ve gone soft over a girl at least 10 years younger than me?” Tom asked. “Besides, I haven’t talked to him since he left.” Ben sighed.

“Then I would like to move her to a safe house.” Ben said. “Convince her that it’s a vacation or something until we catch him.” Tom stared ahead. As much as he hated to do that, to send her away when someone was after her, he knew Ben would protect her with his life. He loved her almost as much as Tom did. But Tom knew he wouldn’t try anything, for fear of the wrath of Thomas Hiddleston. “Tom?”

“I’m thinking.” Tom said. “You know she won’t go without me, right?”

“Well, you take her then. And I’ll deal with him.” Ben said. Tom looked at him. He smirked.

“You do have some balls.” Tom laughed. Ben flipped him off. “Okay. I’ll take her to Berlin for a while.” Ben nodded. “You can crash here tonight if you want. I don’t want the person who is supposed to be protecting my beloved getting into a car accident.” Ben laughed.

“Thanks.” Ben said. Tom showed him to the guest room then returned to you. You had fallen asleep during his conversation with Ben. He didn’t realize it had been over an hour since he had gone downstairs, and you figured that since you didn’t hear any gunshots or screaming, it was safe to go to sleep. He laid down by you and held you close.

****

Tom was awoke by your scream of surprise. He jumped up, grabbing his gun, and ran downstairs. He saw a shirtless Ben standing in the kitchen, coffee cup in one hand, other in the air, while you pointed a frying pan at him. Tom laughed and took the pan from you.

“He scared the shit out of me!” You said. Tom laughed again. “What the hell are you even doing here Ben? Tom hasn’t done anything wrong that I know of.”

“Actually…I was drunk last night. Tom let me crash in the guest room.” Ben lied, not wanting to tell you that there was a dangerous man after you. You looked at Tom.

“You did that?” You asked. He smiled.

“Sure.” He said. You hugged him.

“You’re so sweet!” You said. Tom looked at Ben, giving him a look that said “I dare you to laugh”. Ben bit his lip to keep from laughing. The doorbell rang and the butler that Tom kept during the day went to answer it.

“So, darling, I was wondering if you would be up to going to Berlin with me?” You looked up at him.

“You’re not going to ditch me at a hotel again, are you?” You asked suspiciously. Tom laughed.

“No honey, that was a one-time only thing.” He hugged you. That’s when they heard a commotion.

“Sir, you can’t just barge in here!” The butler said. Tom and Ben looked at each other before grabbing guns.

“I know she’s here.” A calm voice said, but you paled.

“No.” You whispered. “He found me.” Tom and Ben glanced at each other as a man came into the kitchen. He was wearing a black coat and had a beard, but Tom knew him anywhere.

“Ah, Thomas? I didn’t realize this was your house.” He said, smiling at Tom. He peered behind him to see you standing there, arms crossed over your chest and glaring. “Ah, hello darling. Long time no see.”

“How’d you find me Mark?” You asked. He laughed.

“Dear, you know how good I am at finding lost things.” He said. Tom and Ben looked between you and the former gangster.

“Do you two know each other?” Ben asked. You sighed.

“I see you told talk about me.” Mark said. Tom looked at you.

“Who is he to you?” Tom asked. You looked up at him.

“I’m her dad.” Mark said. Tom looked at him with wide eyes.

“Step dad!” You hissed at Mark. “You’re not my father.” Mark put a hand over his heart.

“Oh, that hurts.” He said. “But seriously, why didn’t you give your mother your new number?” He asked.

“Because I’ve been busy and it’s a British number. She couldn’t call me and you know just as well as I do she can’t figure out a computer.” Mark laughed. He looked at Tom and Ben who still had guns drawn on him.

“Boys, can we lower the firearms?” Mark asked. “I just came here to do business with my daughter.” You cleared your throat. “Oh, sorry. Step daughter.” He said. Ben and Tom looked at each other before lowering their guns.

“What is it Mark?” You asked. “Everything I wanted to say to you, I said before I left America.”

“It’s not about me.” Mark said. “It’s about your mother.” Your eyes softened then and you unfolded your arms.

“What about her?” You asked. Mark sighed and closed his eyes for a second before speaking.

“She has cancer.” He said. “And they’re giving her a year.”

You stood there, in shock, before your world went black and you fainted. Ben jumped forward and caught you before you hit the floor. Tom instantly took you from him.

“(Y/n)?” He asked, worried. Mark watched him holding you as you came back around. He was judging Tom, his former protégé. Deciding if he was good enough to be with you or not. “Darling, are you alright?”

“I feel like my heart’s been ripped out.” You whimpered. Tom held you close. Mark looked over at Ben then.

“And who are you?” Mark asked.

“I…uh…I’m Benedict Cumberbatch.” Ben said.

“Cumberbatch? Timothy’s boy?” Mark asked. Ben nodded. “Man was one fine cop. Almost caught me a few times. Never thought you’d end up on the opposite side of the law though.”

“Actually, I work for MI6.” Ben said. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” Mark asked. “Unless Tommy boy here went soft.”

“They’re my friends.” Ben said. “Well, her more so than him. Tom and my relationship is more of a Tom and Jerry kinda thing.” Mark started laughing.

“Friends?” Mark asked. “You think these two are your friends? Tom’s probably just playing around with you until he’s board of you. He learned a lot from me.”

“Mark, that’s enough.” You said finally. “Ben is my friend. I don’t know about him and Tom, but I know that Ben has been one of the few people I’ve trusted. I mean, he didn’t flat out tell me he was a secret agent, but he didn’t tell me he was a stock broker either!”

“Sorry.” Mark and Tom said at the same time. They looked at each other then back at you. You stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

“Wait.” Ben said. Tom and Mark started to follow but you shot them a glance that scared them to their core. “(Y/n), are you okay?”

“I feel numb.” You said. “I just need some time alone Ben.” With that, you went to your library and shut the door. Ben sighed and went back to the others. Mark was still standing where he had been.

“Step dad?” Tom asked. Mark smiled.

“After Red Wednesday, I moved to New York. There, I met the most amazing woman who had brought her daughter to the city after a nasty divorce. One thing led to another, then we were settled in Florida and married. We raised her daughter together and had a boy of our own.” Mark said.

“And you say I’ve gone soft.” Tom laughed.

“You’re running around with a MI6 agent.” Mark said. “You’re not the same Tom that I trained all those years ago. The Tom that worked with me would’ve killed him for even looking at his girl. He wouldn’t let them be…friends.” Mark said. Tom pushed Mark against the wall.

“Why don’t I kill you and see if you think I’ve gone soft?” Tom hissed.

“And now you wonder why I never came home Mark.” You said. Ben, Tom, and Mark looked at you. You had a bag packed at your feet. “I’m going to spend some time with my mom.” You announced. With that, you grabbed your bags and left.

****

For the next year, you lived at home with you mom and Mark, spending as much time with her as you could. Then, one day, while Tom and Mark were out, you were sitting with your mother on the front porch. Tom had flown to Homestead about three months into your stay, so he could support you.

“Sweetie, I approve.” Your mom said as you both set on the veranda with her. You smiled at her. “I do want to ask something.”

“What’s that mom?” You asked, taking a sip of the lemonade you and her had made.

“Will I get to see you and him marry?” She asked, making you choke on your drink. “I know I won’t live to see the grandchildren, but I’d at least like to see my little girl in a wedding dress.”

“I’d like that too.” Tom said. You jumped and looked at him. “What do you say darling?” You looked between Tom and your mom. You could see Mark standing on the stairs, arms crossed and glaring.

“Sure.” You laughed. “Why not?” Tom smiled and your mom hugged you. That’s when you realized you were getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I know that Mark Gatiss is gay, but I just wanted to use him lol :P What do you think?


End file.
